For The One I Love
by the girl in the mirrior
Summary: after living a hard life Naruto and Garaa have to find life mates or the demons in them will take over and hurt the ones they love. complete yaoi Naruto? Garaa? i do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

HI this is thegirlinthemirrior with another story i just thought up

"Speach"

_thoughs_

**Yelling**

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other. Gaara had come to the village, with his siblings Temari and Konkuro, to warn him that the time had come. "It's really time huh Gaara," Gaara just looked at him and sighed.

"There's no use in delaying it anymore Naruto. The demons in us require partners for life and we need to pick who we want so that they won't just take over our bodies and rape our crushes." Naruto winced at the thought of the nine tailed fox hurting his crush. They sat there for a long while waiting for Iruka and Kakashi to bring in the others to the tower were the others teachers and the hokage were waiting. When they finally got there the hidden leaf genin looked confused at why they were being summoned to the tower and looked even more surprised when they saw Naruto and Gaara. Iruka stepped forward to address everyone.

"Alright I'm sure you all are a little more than confused right now but I will now explain. You all know about the demons inside of Naruto and Gaara. Why after a certain time they will go into heat for about three to four days and usually Naruto and Gaara had been taking care of that between the two of them but lately the demons have become tired of waiting and want Naruto and Garaa both to step forward and claim the two people they are in love with." Iruka saw the two boys blush and smiled at how there choices might react to being picked, "Now Kakashi if you will please," Kakashi then passed out a blind fold to all the girls and boys, tied it around there eyes and rearranged them so they didn't know who was where, "Now you all will escorted to a different room and will not know who the two people pick are unless they tell you themselves. "After a long process the two people had been put alone with Naruto and Gaara in the same room. The other kids were led one by one home and not allowed to come out untill the next day. Gaara looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face as he lifted up the blind folds to show the two that they had been picked.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto said with glee as Sasukes eyes got real big. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded.

"You picked me," Naruto shook his head yes over and over.

"Well this is a surprise. I had no clue you liked me Gaara, "Neji said to Gaara who was blushing for once in his life. Naruto smirked at the younger one's distress, "So why did you two pick us?" Naruto and Gaara both blushed a deep crimson.

"Well you see.." Naruto stuttered as Sasuke and Neji awaited their answer, "Gaara and I needed to pick someone out of the village to be our mates or lovers so who better than to pick the two boys we are in love with?" Neji and Sasuke just looked at the blushing boys and tried to stiffle their giggles but failed horribly. Naruto and Gaara glared at the two laughing boys ,"Whats so funny about choosing the one we love?" Sasuke wipped his eyes while Neji calmed his breathing down.

"We weren't laughing at that you dope." Neji gave him a smirk that clearly stated speak for yourself, "We were laughing at how much like a romance novel you sound like." with that both boys proceded to chuckle more before calming done again. "So whats the deal?"

"As you know the demons in us go into heat and we had been able to keep them at bay but now they are threatning to take over our bodies and do unspeakable things to you two." Neji looked horrified while Sasuke looked sick. Naruto felt bad cause it looked like Sasuke and Neji weren't going to consent to being his and Garaa's mates. _Oh, well. If they don't consent then the demons will just rape them._ Garaa looked at Naruto sadly, "Well it looks like we will have to do this the hard way Garaa," Naruto smirked at Garaa's grin and the boys turned toward Sasuke and Neji. Naruto looked at Garaa quickly, "How about you get Neji ready first and I'll get Sasuke." Garaa nodded and tackled Neji to the floor.

"Your mine now Hyuga," Neji's eyes widdened when he felt his arms being brought over his head. Garaa smirked while tying Neji to the ceiling hook above the bed, giving just enough slack for Neji to stand on his knees. Garaa looked at Naruto who had finally caught Sasuke and tied him up in a chair facing them, "Don't worry boys. We won't do anything you won't like." Garaa slowly strocked Neji's cock to a partial errection and pulled out a bottle of astro-glide. Squerting a little out he slowly inserted one well lubed finger into Neji. Neji wriggled around trying to get away but it wasn't the fact that this was happening to him that was scary, the fact that he was enjoying it scared him more than anything. Garaa made sure that he caused no unwanted pain for Neji and added a second finger moving them in and out sowly at first but then faster and harder till Neji was bucking back onto them wildly.

"Hurry up Garaa or you'll be sorry when I get out out of this stupid rope trap," Garaa smirked and added a thrid finger and moved them about till Neji was sufficiently stretched.

"Now for the fun part," Garaa pulled out a med toy and slowly pushed it into Neji's opening. Once it was in all the way Garaa pushed in and out till Neji cried out.

"Oh god Garaa more!" Garaa smiled and pulled out and special belt made for this sort of toy and attached onto Neji. It wrapped around to incircle the head and balls, not allowing Neji to cum. It held the dildo in place so Neji could not push it out. Garaa smirked and turned on the toy in Neji's ass. It gave a hiss and vibrated, giving Neji a prostate rub constantly while the clasp in frount vibrated around his balls and head. Neji cried out, bucking his hips, desperate for an orgasm, "Dammit Garaa take this thing off me," Garaa looked at Naruto who was smiling at them while slowly rubbing Sasuke's hard on.

"While I'm waiting for you to fully get ready for me," Neji glared as he was fully errected and wanted nothing more than to release the pressure built up in him," I think I'll help Naruto get Sasuke ready." Sasuke's eyes got real wide when Garaa slipped a cock ring on him, preventing an orgasm, and went down on him. Sasuke arched into Garaa's warm mouth as he sucked him off. Naruto smirked as he prepared Sasuke. Garaa pulled up after awhile and looked at Neji who was bucking wildly, his cock dripping with precum. Naruto tied Sasuke's hands to the bed's headboard and started lubing him,

"Naruto we'll have to hurry. I can feel our heats coming on." Naruto nodded his head and without a second thought, entered Sasuke. Garaa walked toward Neji and turned him so he could watch Naruto take Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke felt uncomfortable for a while but after Naruto started moving he couldn't get enough.

"Oh GOD, NARUTO FASTER, HARDER, GOD PLEASE," Sasuke screamed out as Naruto picked up speed. While sasuke was in the through of passion Naruto untied his hands and took of the cock ring.

"Your not gonna be able to walk for a week Sasuke."Naruto hissed in Sasuke's ear as he slammed into Sasuke's tight butt.

"NARUTO, NARUTO, **NARUTO**, Sasuke screamed as he rode out his passion. A few more thrusts and Naruto came in Sasuke. Spent and happy both boys curled up and fell asleep.

Garaa looked at the sweet scene and smiled. He turned around and saw Neji. Neji had just gotten loose from the binds. "Now it's your turn Garaa," Garaa backed up but his legs hit the other bed in the room and he fell on it. Neji stalked toward him grinning like a madman. "I'm gonna make you scream my name to the heavens," Neji pinned Garaa down on the bed and kissed him deeply. Neji worked his way down Garaa's chin to take a pert nipple into his mouth and suckled hard causing Garaa to moan out loud. "That's right Garaa. moan for me," Garaa push up to get more of Neji's mouth on him. After teasing Garaa for several minutes Neji prepared Garaa slowly and lubed him up. "You ready to scream," Neji threw the bottle away from them and swiftly entered Garaa. Pumping slowly at first Neji picked up speed as there need grew. Thrusting in and out faster and harder, Neji gave all he had and Garaa and Neji both came at the same time. With weak bodies Garaa and Neji both curled up like the other two and fell into deep sleep.

The next morning Neji and Sasuke both were woken up to find that there new lovers heats lasted for three days. Lucky them.

Well that was the silly one shout that I randomly wrote out of no were. so please no flames but I would like to no how my first lemon was so constructive flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is not a chap

I do not own Naruto

Well I think that went well. I would love to introduce my new beta-reader Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune. Unfortuilly Staryday can no longer read my stories to correct them but I and several others have approved of Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune but I would also like to hear from you all so get me a word or tob please.

Plus I would like to know how I can inprove the story if anyone has a good none flaming responce that would be great.


End file.
